Daroach
Daroach is the greedy and tactical leader of the Squeaks, and he is on the neutral side, depending on situations. He enlists the Locked Room gang in Mass Attack (which is the only room he appears in) for help to gather all medals in Popopo Islands, having his role very similar to the game the room is based on, Kirby Mass Attack. He is owned by . History The only confirmed room Daroach appears is Mass Attack, wherein he visits to the Popopo Islands to search the medals there, and requests the Locked Room gang to collect them all in exchange for a key leading to the next room, Isolation Point. When he is visited, he tells the Locked Room gang a small fact about the islands or hints about getting the medals. Some of his hints relate to more of himself, like how the Squeaks are like family to him. He gives info on few bosses, such as Lady Ivy and how to defeat them in their respective areas. He uses his airship to grab the gang for those boss tips. After defeating Skullord in Volcano Valley, the Locked Room gang visits Daroach's airship. However, it was revealed that when they got here earlier, the Mysterious Fusion Reaper gave the Squeaks a treasure chest as a "gift". Daroach opened the chest during the time but it resulted to him getting possessed, and the gang must fight him. When the 4th Wall was broken by Hans-Cuff, he is free from possession and the dark orb is about to possess another victim. However, he used the Triple Star to break the orb. Inside the treasure chest, Bolteer was there but was immediately kicked back to the 4th Wall by Voltaire, her normal counterpart. Daroach tells everyone to use all of the Rainbow Medals to visit Necro Nebula, and hopes they'll return to him safe and sound. At the end of the room's plot, Voltaire goes to Green Grounds first, and gives all medals in Popopo Islands to Daroach. He forgot the deal until Voltaire reminds him about it, and gives her the key to Isolation Point. He also tells her that the door is near Whispy Woods. After that, he leaves with his airship, hoping to meet with the gang again someday. Personality Daroach wants to get the treasure that would grant him and the Squeaks endless power, but of no luck. He is not inherently evil and is a mischievous bandit, whose goal is to steal valuable treasure from all around the worlds possible, hence why he came in to the Locked Room universe. Abilities Daroach is fought in his airship due to being possessed by a treasure chest, and called as Dark Daroach. His ice beam attack has a large range and can fully freeze anyone in its way, while he backs up. He throws bombs more often. Those bombs are colored red, larger, and cannot be destroyed simply. They also cause a large explosion, and send a large pillar of fire into the air. He will use his Triple Star twice in a row. Its stars are larger than normal and stay longer than before. He teleports constantly after every attack. Normally, Daroach has no clear weakness. However, while he was possessed, breaking the 4th Wall was the direct solution, which was done by Hans-Cuff. The dark orb that caused the possession came out due to the wall broken after a few seconds. Trivia *Both Daroach and Necrodeus were originally going to be free-use, but Fairy27 ultimately decides to own them both. *Daroach is one of the few characters that is exclusive/restricted to one room only. In this case, it's Mass Attack. However, there is a chance he'll return in Season 3. Category:Characters Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Neutral characters Category:Kirby characters Category:Males